Change
by Stargazer.Genevieve
Summary: A sad, but very cute short SasuSaku story. It's also a Mother's Day special. :P


This is just a oneshot I came up with a few days ago. I was in the mood to write a short SasuSaku story, and one of my friends wanted me to write one, so this is what I came up with.

I hope you all enjoy it! =]

* * *

_Sasuke..._

_No..._

_Please..._

_DON'T LEAVE ME!_

_If you leave..._

_I'll scream and-_

A gust of wind rushes past me and you disappear from my vision. I can hear your slow, even breathing in my ear, completely unaffected by the quick move you just made.

Why must you leave? This makes no sense. You can train with me and Naruto. We can all get stronger together. You don't have to do this all on your own.

You don't have to be alone... Sasuke...

Why can't you understand that?

That creepy, slithering serpent won't help you. He'll only help destroy you. Can't you understand that? Nothing good will come of this.

"Thank you... Sakura..."

My eyes widen. I know what you're about to do.

NO!

Sasuke please! Don't do this! Don't-

_Sasuke..._

Your cold dark eyes are staring down at me. Why are you looking at me like I mean nothing to you? After all those times we spent together, training, fighting, eating meals and hanging out, you want to act like none of it even mattered? Is that what that serpent turned you into?

You're changing so much, Sasuke.

Please, can't you just come back with us before it's too late? Before you go so far down that dark road of revenge that you can't ever return.

No matter what you believe, you're still a part of us. You're still part of Team 7. We'll help you with anything, if you just come back with us. You'll get your revenge against that damned brother of yours.

Just please...

Come back.

_I have to do this..._

_I have to do this for his sake._

_He's gone too far._

_This man..._

_This MONSTER isn't Sasuke._

"Kill her," you say, looking down at the poor redhead laying in a pool of blood.

What was she to you? Was she a teammate just like me? Would you do that to me too, if proven useless to you?

I pull out my kunai.

If I can end this now... If I can kill you now... You won't have to suffer anymore.

Birds.

I hear birds.

No...

They're not birds...

That's your chidori.

I turn around to see your hand, surrounded by pulsing electricity, quickly moving towards my face. Your face is contorted with hate. You don't just feel pain and hatred anymore.

You _are_ pain.

You _are_ hatred.

You're the very being of revenge.

_Sasuke..._

_Why?_

I jump up, my body completely covered in a film of sweat. My breathing is coming in and out with heavy wheezing. My throat hurts and my cheeks are very dry.

It was just a nightmare.

I look over next to me, but the bed is empty.

My eyes widen.

"Sasuke!" I shout, my voice hoarse from my dry throat.

Silence answers me back.

My heart starts pounding rapidly in my chest. Where are you? Where did you go? Did something happen?

"SASUKE!"

I start to peel the sticky sheets, damp with my sweat, off of my body.

The door to the bedroom suddenly opens, and you're standing there with a tray in your hands.

I let out a sigh of relief and lean back against the headboard. "There you are."

Your mouth curves up into a crooked smile as you cock your brow up. "Of course. Did you think I vanished into thin air?"

I swallow back a sob and wince from the pain in my throat. "I... I had a nightmare."

The amused smile on your mouth fades and you walk over to my bedside. After placing the tray on the nightstand next to the bed, you sit down next to me. "About what," you ask so gently.

A tear escapes my eye as I close my eyes for a moment, trying to regain my composure.

I feel the tips of your fingers brush against my face, catching the tear as it starts to roll down my cheek bone.

"Before the war." I open my eyes to look at you.

Your body stiffens for a moment. "Oh," you say tensely.

The war changed so many things. It changed children into adults. It left many families with big gaping holes in their hearts. It changed countries, even those who were enemies, into close alliances. It gave some people, after fighting against their long lost loved ones, another chance to say their final farewells.

But most importantly...

It changed which side you were on.

You saved not only yourself, but me as well. Instead of you giving the final blow to end my life, like you almost did so long ago, you were the one to stop the one who was going to do it.

Letting out a sigh, you look back at me. Your mouth curves up slightly again. "Well, that's all in the past. You don't have to worry about any of that anymore."

I raise my brow at you. It's not like you to say something like that. Normally, you'd remain quiet and try to comfort me with just your presence. "I suppose..." I say, suspiciously. "What's gotten into you?"

"Hn, what do you mean?"

"You're usually not this chipper."

"So I'm not allowed to be in a good mood now?"

"No, I'm not saying that. It's just... odd."

Your little smile fades again. "Odd?"

My eyes widen, realizing that I accidentally offended you. I put my hands up and shake my head. "I-It's not a bad thing! In fact, it's a nice change. I'm glad to see you like this."

You stare at me, your eyes dark and your expression stern. I swallow hard, hoping I didn't completely ruin your mood.

We stare at each other for a moment, unblinking.

Suddenly, you let out a hearty laugh, which is the equivalent of a soft chuckle for most people. I jump slightly, startled from your sudden reaction.

Your crooked smile reappears on your face. "Good." You softly kiss my cheek, and then kiss my big balloon of a belly. Reaching over, you grab the tray from the nightstand and place it over my lap.

I look down. A plate with steaming hot pancakes is on the tray, along with buttered toast, maple syrup, and a glass of orange juice. Looking back at him, I crinkle my brows with confusion.

He stares at me, his eyes bright and filled with happiness.

"Happy Mother's day, Sakura."

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I wish you all a very happy Mother's Day! =]  
If you liked this story, please give it a review, even if it's something short or simple. I'd really appreciate it! ^_^


End file.
